Better Than Me
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Everett and TJ are stuck on Destiny, missing each other. Written to Hinder's Better Than Me. Sequel to my story Lips of an Angel.


AN: Ok so this is the sequel to Lips of an Angel. They are going to be on the ship at this point in time and Everett's going to try and win TJ back. Now Cassie and I were listening to music again, so it only makes sense that I came up with another story idea. I would say my line about sorry Cassie isn't writing it cause she's the better writer, but *looks at her wearily* she hit me last time… so I won't! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own neither the song (Better Than Me by Hinder) nor the show!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_And guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be_

Everett lay in bed, alone. He was stuck in his quarters with no one there to be with him. To help him make the tough decisions that affected the whole ship. He missed TJ. He couldn't believe that when she turned in her resignation that in the blow up that followed he told her he didn't need her. That was the biggest lie he had ever said in his life. The guilt of those words ate at him every day as he remembered the pain in her eyes. How could he make this up to her?

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remembered what it feels like beside you_

TJ lay in her bed, alone. She was so hurt and lost, but she couldn't miss him. She had told herself not to miss him because it would only bring her pain in the end. She was the one who called things off, but she needed him. She still could remember the feeling of him laying beside her and burying his face in her hair as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. What was she going to do?

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Everett sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed, his fingers running through his hair. He could remember the feeling of her hair falling into his face as she straddled him. He could remember the way her kiss tasted. He had said those words to her hoping that she would find someone more worthy than him, but all that did was spurn the fire of wanting her, of needing her.

_While looking through your old box of notes_

_I found those pictures I took that you were lookin' for_

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose_

_That time at the mall, you and me in the dressing room_

He pulled out a small box from his pack. It had letters and pictures, mementos and knickknacks filled to the brim. They were all from TJ. When Emily had found out he had been cheating on her, she almost threw it all out. He had saved it and taken it back to the Icarus base, saving it for moments like this. He pulled out a picture where he and TJ were laughing. He loved that memory. He tucked the picture into his breast pocket. He never wanted to forget that memory.

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remembered what it feels like beside you_

TJ sighed as the tears fell down her face. She couldn't miss him. She couldn't go through that much pain yet again. She had already come in second to Emily too many times to count, but this was different. He held her heart. They were alone on the ship, so why couldn't they be happy? She missed having him beside her.

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

She remembered how his hair tickled her face as he moved his lips up and down her neck. He could always make her giggle doing that. She could remember the way his kisses felt, how they tasted, the soft, rough texture of his lips against hers. She missed him. She needed him.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_

_Wish I never would've said it's over_

_And I can't pretend_

The bed was cold and she fought the tears as she ran her hand over the side that Everett would have been sleeping on had he been there. She was regretting telling him to go back to Emily and leave her. She couldn't be the one to cause the divorce, but she couldn't be without him. She couldn't have her cake and eat it too though.

_I won't think about you when I'm older_

_'Cause we never really had our closure_

_This can't be the end_

She had to stop her thinking. The pain was too much. They never really said goodbye, it was more of I'll see you later. She let the tears fall steadily as she imagined Everett with her, holding her. It couldn't be over. She didn't know if her heart could take the pain of it being over.

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Everett stood up and moved rapidly through the halls. He stood in front of TJ's door and leaned his forehead against it as he listened to her soft crying. What had he done? What was he going to say to make things right again?

"TJ, I miss you" he whispered. He missed her long, flowing, blonde hair. He missed her tender gentle kiss. He missed her smell, her taste, her love. "You deserve so much better than me, but I need you."

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

TJ listened as Everett stood outside her door. She could hear everything that he said. It broke her heart. He missed her as a person, he didn't just miss the sex and companionship that she offered. She froze as he said she deserved better and shot out of bed. How would he know what she needed?

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

"What do you know about who I do and don't deserve?" she yelled as the door opened. Everett stepped back and frowned.

"You heard that?" he asked. TJ rolled her eyes. She stepped forward and brought her face close to his. Without thinking Everett set his lips on hers and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back into her room, the door shutting behind them.

"I know who I deserve and I deserve you" she said as they pulled apart. Everett smiled as he claimed her lips with his once again. He never wanted to stop, but his lungs screaming for air made him pull away. He looked at her and took in her beauty once again.

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_And I think you should know this_

"I love you" she whispered. Everett smiled and gently laid her back on the bed, hovering over her as he stared into her eyes.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad I did" he whispered. He leaned his head and left their lips just millimeters apart. "I love you too" he whispered. He closed the small distance between them and felt TJ smile.

They were home.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok, so this one was a little bit shorter, but they got back together and no Emily! Woot! Ok, so let me know what you think, Cassie's flame policy still stands, thanks for reading! Please review!

PS- I will be starting a song prompt forum for SGU, would anyone be willing to participate?


End file.
